


Veni Vidi Adoravi Vici

by Ellegrine



Series: Veni Vidi Vici [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Jason Todd, Branding, Breeding Kink, Declarations Of Love, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Never Repost My Work Anywhere, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Verse, Shameless Smut, Top Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegrine/pseuds/Ellegrine
Summary: Jason Toddknewthat Damian was going to come through his bedroom window a second past midnight, when Damian could claim it was officially and legally his eighteenth birthday.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Jason Todd
Series: Veni Vidi Vici [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642090
Comments: 31
Kudos: 699





	Veni Vidi Adoravi Vici

**Author's Note:**

> The title is Latin for: I came. I saw. I worshiped. I conquered.

Jason Todd wriggled as he felt slick leaking out of him and running down his thigh. The flow was increasing with every few minutes that passed. It was no surprise, though, given that he had gone off his birth control and suppressants in anticipation of Damian al Ghul Wayne’s eighteenth birthday.

Damian had lived, surviving the gunshot wound to his chest in Jason’s defense; that meant Jason had a promise to keep.

_ “Live, and I swear to you that I’ll catch your seed the first time you knot me, Alpha.” _

Two years after the fact, Jason could finally make good on that promise.

Jason would get to see, to touch, and be touched. He didn’t doubt for an instant that the reality would be exponentially better than anything he had ever imagined. Because when Damian stared at him these days, it was with voracious-hunger and desperate-want. 

“He’s going to worship me.”

Jason bit his lip and looked at himself in the full-length mirror in his bathroom. He wasn’t wearing a single stitch of clothing. Jason  _ knew _ that Damian was going to come through his bedroom window a second past midnight, when Damian could claim it was officially and legally his eighteenth birthday.

The final thing keeping them apart was about to end. When it did, Damian would be all over and  _ in _ him.

The last bit of waiting was torture. 

Jason wanted Damian’s teeth in his neck, biting through his Mating Gland. He wanted Damian’s cock inside him, stretching Jason as he’d never been stretched before. He wanted to receive his Alpha — his Prince — in any and every way that Damian desired.

After the amazing restraint Damian had shown over the past five years, Jason wasn’t going to make his Alpha wait to undress him. No, Jason was going to be ready. He was going to be the ideal Omega, one worth waiting five years to claim.

“A treasure for a Prince,” Jason whispered, trailing his hands down his body.

Jason was draped in gold and emeralds. 

Every time he shifted the slightest bit, the gems caught the light and reflected it off onto the walls. Jason was wearing enough wealth to buy a small country. He had donned every birthday and Christmas and courting gift that Damian had presented to him following Jason’s acceptance of Damian’s vow.

A delicate gold chain looped around each toe of his feet, braided into a teardrop-emerald atop each bare foot, and then led into ankle cuffs of solid gold. Strands of gold kissed up his legs like fishnet stockings, attached to a twined gold and emerald garter belt. He wore jewelry that perfectly matched his anklets, which extended from the fingers of each hand up to his biceps. He had gold hoops with dangling emeralds cuffed all down both of his ears. 

Jason’s neck, however, was bare. A taunt for his Alpha.

His eyes were lined with kohl, dark and thick, and he had spent the previous two weeks sunbathing in a secure location, so his skin was golden-tan.

Jason looked, in a word, like a  _ Sultana. _

Damian al Ghul, the Demon Head’s Heir, would be his Sultan.

Yet, none of that was what Jason was counting on to steal his Alpha’s breath. None of that was what Jason expected to send Damian into feral-desperate-desire. Because that was all just window dressing — over twenty million dollars worth — when compared to what Jason had done.

The al Ghuls were an ancient bloodline.

For all that Damian could slip into the Wayne skin and mindset for society functions, he wasn’t a Wayne. Not at heart. His first courtship gift had been decidedly League style, not Gotham High Society style. At heart, Damian was an al Ghul. So Jason was going to treat him like one. 

“An Alpha Prince.”

Jason knew Damian never would have asked, would have been too concerned that Jason would change his mind about waiting and Mate the first Alpha who offered. He knew Damian was too invested to ask for the ancient custom, since it could potentially alienate Jason entirely. Or perhaps he feared Jason would consider it barbaric and gaze upon him with disgust.

But—

Damian didn’t have to ask.

Jason had never wanted anything more in his life. All he had ever wanted — even when it wasn’t safe to want such things, perhaps  _ especially _ when it wasn’t safe to want such things — was to  _ belong to an Alpha. _

Now, though Damian wasn’t yet aware, Jason was already Marked as his.

Jason wasn’t usually a fan of self-inflicted pain, but he had taken this particular pain with pride. He had heated Damian’s Crest medallion until it was burning hot and Branded himself over his womb. It had hurt  _ so much.  _ The pain was agonizing. The smell of burning flesh was nauseating. 

He didn’t regret it and he wouldn’t undo it if he could. 

Now that it was healed, shiny and smooth on his body, he knew that he had made the right choice.

Jason smirked at his reflection in the mirror, did a slow spin to make sure that everything was perfect, and blushed slightly at the sight of the slick coating the back of his thighs. It made the gold chains glisten more brightly. He smelled overwhelmingly fertile, to such a degree it would be embarrassing to be in public scented like this.

“Damian is going to  _ devour me.” _

The alarm clock on Jason’s cell phone went off.  _ 11:59 p.m. _

With confidence in the end result of his appearance, Jason turned the alarm off and entered his bedroom. He stared at the nest he had spent the last week building out of hand-dyed Merino wool — in Damian’s colors. 

Jason brushed his fingers along the now-cool medallion, woven into the nest, still attached to the red ribbon from five years ago.

After all the waiting, it was  _ finally _ time.

The bedroom window opened behind Jason, letting in a cool waft of night air that sent a shiver down his spine before it was closed with a  _ thunk _ and locked.

There was no question that any other guests or people wanting to “drop in for a bit” would be unwelcome. Tonight wasn’t for anyone else. It was just for the two of them.

“It’s my eighteenth birthday, Beloved.”

Jason glanced over his shoulder to see Corvus. Then the domino mask came off and all that remained was Damian, who removed his suit in what had to be record-time. Jason appreciated that. He was just as eager for their Mating. His smirk widened when Damian didn’t take the usual care with his weapons and gear, simply dropping everything to the floor in a heap.

The scent-blocking patch was the last thing to go, revealing finally-mine-possessive-love.

It took all of Jason’s control to keep his focus on Damian’s face, because he desperately wanted to gaze at all that golden naked skin now that he could. However, Jason didn’t want to miss the look on Damian’s face when Jason revealed the Brand over his womb. Damian’s Crest of Royalty burned into his skin.

_ Veni Vidi Vici. _

I came. I saw. I conquered.

“Beloved, I—”

Jason turned around, making sure to tilt his hips at just the right angle for the light to play across and highlight his Brand scar. 

“Yes, My Prince?”

Damian’s pupils dilated entirely. His scent  _ went feral. _ A growl rumbled out of his chest as he stalked across the room.

Before Jason could decide if he wanted to teasingly dance out of reach and make Damian catch him, Damian dropped to his knees and licked right across the Brand. He gnawed at it with his teeth.

“Damian!” Jason cried throatily, yanking on Damian’s hair.

Damian worked his way down Jason’s body, tracing the chains with his tongue, and then buried his face between Jason’s thighs. Jason mewled and shuddered, overcome. He had never been with an Alpha — or anyone — before his death. After Jason came back, he had been too focused on revenge to worry about such things. It wasn’t long before Damian had brought him the Joker’s head that Jason had even been settled enough in his head and heart to  _ want _ an Alpha.

He had waited five years for the right one.

_ It was worth it. _

It didn’t take much at all to send Jason over the edge. He shuddered and came apart on Damian’s mouth, spilling seed and soaking his face with slick. It dripped down Damian’s chin and neck, falling in shiny streaks on his chest, parting around the scar where Damian once took a bullet for him.

Jason leaned all his weight against the nest and tried not to collapse bonelessly on the floor as Damian shot to his feet and struck at Jason’s neck with his teeth.

“Damian!”

Damian bit right through Jason’s Mating Gland, rubbing Jason’s own slick against his neck and chest in the process. The chains chimed and clanked. It was a sensory feast. 

Jason’s brain overloaded, short-circuited. 

He lost time. 

One blink and Damian’s teeth were in his neck as Jason leaned against the outside of the nest. Two blinks and Jason was  _ in _ the nest, cheek pressed against a pillow as his spine curved upward, presenting himself to his Alpha for Mounting in a textbook perfect arch. Three blinks and Damian’s fingers were leaving bruises on Jason’s hips, clutching him so tightly that it wouldn’t surprise Jason if forensic techs could lift Damian’s fingerprints to use as evidence in court. Four blinks and Damian was splitting Jason open with a cock that felt like it was the size of his forearm. Five blinks and Damian was draped across his back, lodged in Jason to the root, panting wetly against his neck.

“I promised” — Jason whined, aching and overfull and utterly ecstatic — “you pups, Alpha.  _ Breed me!” _

_ “Habib albi!” _

Jason whined as his overwhelmed brain slowly translated the Arabic endearment:  _ Love of my heart. _

He had hoped. He had so desperately hoped that was why Damian wanted him, why Damian had killed Jason’s enemy and brought the Joker’s head to him, why Damian had knelt and bowed before him, why Damian had taken the bullet.

But—

To actually _ hear it. _

To know for a fact that he possessed an al Ghul’s heart — Jason came again, whining at how much bigger Damian felt as Jason’s body constricted around him.

Jason lost time again as Damian rode him through the waves of his pleasure.

The room was flooded with the scents of their Mating. Damian  _ reeked _ of aching-need as he thrust into Jason again and again, working his slowly growing knot deeper with each push of his hips. When the knot finally locked inside him, Jason keened. It felt enormous. If it had been a millimeter bigger, he didn’t think he would have been able to take it. It was as if Jason had been crafted to be an exact perfect fit for Damian’s cock and knot.

_ “Catch!” _ Damian ordered in a thick, adamant growl, slipping into Arabic in his desperation — as if his passion was so great he had entirely forgotten how to speak English.  _ “You gave me your word, Love of my Heart. Catch my seed and bear me an heir.” _

Jason panted against the pillow, tears leaking from his eyes as Damian’s burning hot seed flooded the womb Jason had Branded as his Alpha’s. He felt full and owned and wrung-out and gross and perfect and  _ cherished. _ He was sore and achy and knew he would have intricate bruises all over his skin tomorrow from the jewelry that dug into him as Damian took Jason and used him for both of their pleasures.

He offered his Alpha the same vow he had given as soon as he had opened the red, blood-scented box to see the Joker’s decapitated head. He meant it just as much in that moment as he had on that day five years ago. 

_ “Anything you want is yours.” _

_ “I would have you, Love of my Heart. Forever.” _

Damian kissed the back of Jason’s neck and let go of one hip to slide his hand across Jason’s abs to cover the Brand: two sabres piercing through the inside of a crown, bearing the words  _ Veni Vidi Vici. _

Jason’s lower lip trembled as he rolled his head back, baring his neck entirely, and said,  _ “I surrender, My Prince. Your will be done.” _

As in ancient times, an al Ghul conquered.


End file.
